War Of Heroes Chronicles II: The Hero Knight
"In 2022, Experience an Origin!" - Tagline War Of Heroes Chronicles II: The Hero Knight is the latest installment within the Ubisoft-Pixar Extended Universe, and the 2nd game in the War Of Heroes Chronicles Sub-franchise. Developed by Ubisoft-Pixar, Ltd. and under publishing by Activision, this new game takes place before the events of the Hero Wars Trilogy, specifically Hero Wars I, and is confirmed to detail the backstory of Tyler Green, a young Hero Novice recruited into the Villain Slayers in order to fight The Villain Armada in the final months of Humanity's greatest Conflict: The War Against the Villain Armada! The game is set for release in 2022 on the 3 major Consoles. Cast * Max Charles as Tyler Green * Arthur Williams as Dionne Green * Melissa Hutchison as Clementine Everett * Bryant Prince as Kyle Reese * Nicholas Bode as Jackson 'Jacks' Pearce * Jack Riedy as James Pearce * Jason Clarke as John Connor * Mark Grigsby as Griggs * Kevin McKidd as John 'Soap' MacTavish * Vince Zampella as Pvt. West * Alexander Roycewicz as Sgt. Alderman * James Carlson as Cpl. Kent * Jason West as Pvt. Massey * William Fitchner as Commander King * Timothy Olaphant as Sgt. Arem * Billy Murray as Jonathan Price * Craig Fairbrass as Simon 'Ghost' Riley * Mikal A. Vega as Scarecrow Synopsis The year is 2014, and it has been 6 months since the Great Invasion of Earth-135 and the beginning of the War Against the Villain Armada. Since the death of the Armada's leader, Ozone, at the hands of Kyle Reese and Clementine Everett, The Villain Armada has been completely crippled as the War ears it's ending months. As Earth's defenders, The Hero Coalition, begin to prepare for its Final Battle against the Armada, Clementine Everett is deployed to the San Francisco Ruins to find Intel on the Coalition's enemy. However, what Clementine doesn't know is that she would encounter Tyler Green, a young Scavenger who will eventually become a Hero Knight in the events before Hero Wars I! Character Profiles Tyler Green - As a previously unknown and Hero Novice, Tyler is an 11 year old Scavenger who Clementine encounters during her Missions to the San Francisco Ruins. After losing his parents to the Armada during the Great Invasion of Earth-135, Tyler found a Bunker in the San Francisco Outskirts and eventually settled down there, while also stealing Supplies from Armada Bases and scouting the Areas for the Coalition Special Forces, who gave him Food and Ammo Supplies in return. Tyler uses an Olympia Shotgun with a loose Attach Sight (a makeshift Sight exclusive to the Olympia), a KF5 Submachine Gun with a ACOG Scope, Advanced Rifling and Parabolic Microphone, and an Atlas 45 Pistol with a Red Dot Sight and Extended Magazine. He has long, blond hair, blue eyes and he is Caucasian, wearing a red Scavenger Jacket with his name on the shoulder along with the Serial Number '016785'. Clementine Everett - Clementine is the Field Commander of the Villain Slayers, and an 11 year old Hero Knight in the War Against the Villain Armada. After killing Ozone in the Battle of Washington DC, Clementine was one of the two Hero Knights to be directly responsible for the crippling of The Villain Armada, and now works with The Hero Coalition and its Special Forces, the CSF, to find and destroy the remains of the Armada to liberate Earth-135 in the name of Freedom. Clementine uses an ICR-1 Assault Rifle with a Red Dot Sight, Extended Magazine, Grip and Long Barrel. She also uses an L-CAR9 Machine-Pistol equipped with a Red Dot Sight and Long Barrel. Kyle Reese - Clementine's love interest and Squadmate, Kyle Reese was the 2nd Hero Knight responsible for the Death of the Armada's Supreme Leader, Ozone, during the events of War Of Heroes: Global Warfare. After Ozone died at his hands and the Armada was crippled, Kyle joined the Villain Slayers and began hunting the remnants of The Villain Armada across Earth-135. He uses an M8A7 Assault Rifle with a Recon Scope, Extended Magazine, Fast Mag, FMJ and a Grip. Plot Prologue: Battle at Scavenger Refuge The game starts showing an overshot of the Scavenger Refuge, a massive Town Settlement built by Scavengers in San Francisco. As dozens of Armada Troops walk up with 2 Terrain Walkers (giant Robots that resemble AT-ATs from Star Wars), Clementine Everett and her Team of Villain Slayers are seen Refuge Outskirts, and Clementine activates her Comms and asks "Massey, this is Slayer Actual: Are all the Scavengers evacuated?" and then Private Massey (a character in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare) is seen evacuating dozens of Scavengers from the Refuge, before contacting Clementine and saying "Cpnfirmed, all of them are accounted for. You may begin the Attack!" and then Kyle Reese takes out a XSK-20 Pulse Sniper, and zooms in on the Armada Troops on the horizon, who are moving towards the Refuge. Clementine then tells the Squad "Alright, remember the Mission: We have to take out the Terrain Walkers to help these Scavengers evacuate the Town. They're leaving in a GR-45 Civilian Transport which only one of those Walkers can shoot down, and we have to activate 2 Uplinks that switch positions when our Defense Line is broken. Once the Uplinks give the All-Clear, our XE-20 Bombers will fly in and destroy the Terrain Walkers, but we have to concentrate fire on the other Walker Tanks first. Ready..?" as Kyle, Price, Soap and several other Soldiers nod in response, and Clementine shouts "Now!!" as Kyle shoots several Armada Troops with his Pulse Sniper. As the Armada Troops look around in panic, Clementine takes out a pair of Advanced Binoculars and calls in an Orbital Strike, which comes in and hits several Walker Tanks near the Terrain Walkers, and the Tanks are destroyed as several Armada Troops die. The Coalition Soldiers then shout "Freedom for The Multiverse!!" as they and the Villain Slayers all start charging forward and gunning down several Armada Troops, while also getting slaughtered by the Terrain Walkers and remaining Walker Tanks, which sprint forward (as they are basically an AT-ST) and gun down more Coalition Soldiers. Price then comes in with a Smart Rocket and fires at the Walker Tank, destroying it in an explosion as Kyle, Clementine, Soap and Griggs all charge through explosions and a hail of Bullets, gunning down Armada Troops and destroying more Walker Tanks. After killing the Armada Troops, Clementine and her Squad move towards the Uplinks and activate them to call in a Bombing Run, as 2 XRE-15 Fighter Jets fly in and start shooting Lasers and Missiles at the Terrain Walkers, which shoot them down as 4 Armada Fighters fly in and start gunning down Coalition Soldiers as Clementine and her Squad holds the Defense Line, with Kyle getting inside a crashed UH-60 Blackhawk, gunning down dozens of Armada Troops and gunning down 2 of the Armada Fighters while Griggs destroys the third using a Homing Missile. As the Armada Troops start pressing their Offensive, another Orbital Strike hits them as James Pearce runs in and starts gunning down Armada Troops, shooting several of them at once with a Smart Rocket and then throwing an Ion Grenade, which hits the last Armada Fighter and destroys it. However, both Terrain Walkers start destroying dozens of Coalition Soldiers and Turrets as the Heroes fire at them, causing minor damage to their Titanium Armor. However, more Armada Troops start charging in and even start shooting at the Active Uplinks, and Clementine says "Fall back! The Uplinks have switched!" as it quickly shows several XE-20 Bomber Jets flying towards the Refuge Town, ready to strike the Terrain Walkers. Clementine and her Squad then fall back into the nearby Launch Depot after killing dozens more Armada Troops, and Massey tells them "Guys, the Fuel Supply is at 80% for the Transport. All Scavengers are aboard, and we'll be ready in 4 minutes! Destroy those Terrain Walkers so we can take off!!" as Clementine, Kyle, Price and the other Heroes see the damaged Terrain Walkers slowly approaching along with several Armada Troops. After 4 minutes of gunning down Armada Troops and damaging the Terrain Walkers, Clementine and her Squad see several XE-20 Bomber Jets fly in and fire their Missiles and Ion Bombs at the Terrain Walkers, and then a T-4T Attack Jet flies in and uses a Tow Cable on one of the Walkers, bringing the Giant Robot down as the Villain Slayers start focusing fire on the last Terrain Walker, and then Kyle finds the Weak Spot in the Heat Exhaust and takes out a MPL-57 Grenade Launcher, firing a Barrage of 3 Impact Grenades into the Heat Exhaust, which explode on impact and cause a chain reaction that completely destroys the Terrain Walker as Massey pilots the GR-45 Transport into the air, evacuating the Scavengers and resulting in a Hero Coalition Victory. However, Clementine sees a hooded boy watching the Transport fly away, then says "Kyle, Price... Get everybody to the Chopper and get back to the Coalition Base in LA." and Kyle asks "Where are you going..? You're not coming with us?" and then Clementine turns to him, kissing him on the cheek and smiling, saying "Relax, Kyle. I'm just moving to Patrol over the San Francisco Ruins." and then Kyle nods in response, moving towards the incoming Chinook Helicopter as Clementine pursues the young boy into the San Francisco Outskirts. The game then switches to a few minutes later as Clementine tails the Masked Boy through the Woods of the SF Outskirts, then looks on as the boy jumps through the Treeline and jumps off, flipping to the ground as Clementine watches with an impressed look on her face. After seeing the boy run into a large Bunker, Clementine chases him into the Bunker, but then the boy aims an Olympia Shotgun at her head and says "Why have you been following me? Who are you, and what do you want..?" and Clementine asks him "Why don't you put that Shotgun down so we can talk?" and then she kicks the Shotgun out of the boy's hand, and the Masked Boy fights her Hand-to-Hand. The boy then takes out a Combat Knife and tries to cut Clementine, who blocks the attack and kicks the boy in the stomach, blasting the boy back and knocking of his Mask, revealing the boy's face. Clementine then looks at the boy, who breathes heavily and asks "W-who are you..?" and Clementine answers "My name is Clementine Everett. Why did you run, and what were you doing watching me and my Squad?" as the boy looks at her and says "My name's Tyler Green. I'm a Scavenger... You're Clementine Everett? The Hero who killed Ozone..? I've never met a Hero Knight before!" and then Clementine holsters her Weapons, then remarks "Saw how you moved through those Trees, and fought me. Impressive, you could become a Soldier if you were with the Coalition." as she loads her Glock 17 Pistol. Tyler then sits down near a Weapon Crate and says "Thanks for the compliment. I was watching that Battle to hand over Intel to the United Nations Multiverse Forces, and help with The Hero Coalition, because... Well, the War Against the Villain Armada is almost over so I thought 'why not help the winning side, huh'?" as Clementine responds "Yeah, that's a good idea. I can see that you're a smart little kid." and Tyler laughs, asking "Little? Hey, I'm sensitive about my height! Besides, you're only about 4 inches taller than me." and Clementine looks around at the Scavenger Bunker where Tyler has been staying, then sits down in front of him. Clementine then asks "Where do you come from, Tyler?" and Tyler answers "Uh, I was born in Maine... Moved to Illinois when I was 4 years old. And after the Great Invasion of Earth-135, I made my way here to California." as he starts brandishing his Combat Knife, then accidentally cuts his hand and says "Ah, goddamn! Fucking hate this shit..." in Welsh, and Clementine asks him "Welsh, huh? Where did you learn that?" and Tyler explains "My Mom was from Wales, North to be exact. She met my Dad after moving to the United States, and... Well you can guess what they did after that, you're looking at the result right now." and Clementine laughs, responding "Yeah, I guess... You wanna come with me back to the United Dimensions Coalition? We could use a Scout in our Combat Unit, the-" and Tyler finishes her sentence by saying "Multiversal Combat Recon Force, I know. I look into the Coalition a lot, but I don't really buy all that crap about 'The Multiverse'." as Clementine looks at Tyler with an impressed expression, and Tyler asks her "Ti'n Arwr?" as Clementine nods in response and tells him "Ydw, rwy'n Knight Arwr. Rwy'n gweithio i'r Glymblaid Arwr yn erbin y Armada Dihiryn." before she chuckles and says "Been a while since I practiced my Welsh. I wasn't that bad, was I?" and Tyler laughs before responding "You were great, my Mom would probably be jealous of you if you said about... 100 more fluent sentences." and then Clementine loads her XM-LAR Assault Rifle and asks Tyler "Look, Tyler... How about you come back to Coalition Command with me? Rumour says that you've been giving Ammo Supplies and Weapons to the Coalition for a while now, and I've read the Files on your Scavenger Missions in the City Ruins across America." as she stands up and holds her hand out to him, asking "You wanna come with me?" and then Tyler looks at her and thinks about it for a few seconds, then grabs Clementine's hand and stands up before giving a silent nod in response, and then Clementine loads her XM-LAR and says "Good. Now c'mon, the Squad needed me back at the LZ about 10 minutes ago." as she and Tyler walk out of the Scavenger Bunker, with Tyler carrying his Supplies Bag alongside an AK-47/GP25 Assault Rifle while he and Clementine walk through the Woods.